girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:(from Main:Talk) Studio Foglio Permission?
Given the nature of this site, the scope and content of the articles, not to mention the use of images from the comic, I'm wondering if someone should approach the Foglios to get a general "ok" on this project before going further. Even if something legally falls under fair use, it's still nice to ask permission if one has the opportunity. In our case, the creators of the property are so active with the fan community that it seems like the right thing to do. At the very least, we may get some general guidelines about what's cool and what isn't. Whatcha think? --mnenyver 23:17, 26 February 2008 (UTC) : The "brief passage in connection with a review" that we've been putting on all the pictures does come directly from their fansite guidelines, so I think we're covered there, and I don't see them having a problem with it, but... yeah, I definitely would feel better about having explicit permission. And they do say they'd like to have a look, out of general creatorly glee. :Which is pretty much a longwinded way of saying that I don't see a downside, and plenty of upsides. Who wants to do it? - Acacia 00:09, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :: Not me! I get fanshy! *furious blushing* XD --mnenyver 00:22, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :As it happens, I've already done so. No reply yet. There are a few other things I asked them about (for example, I asked if they'd be willing to put a link to this wiki into their "GG Fun" pages), but images were front and center. -- that old bearded guy 00:52, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Don't hold your breath for a response, sounds like Kaja's behind on her e-mail. — Zarchne 02:03, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Post something here when she replies? (Maybe I should get to work on the Forum pages...) --mnenyver 02:09, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::Yah, sure, you betcha. -- that old bearded guy 02:39, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::: I could ask Alice about it... would you like me to do that? :::: Corgi 09:47, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Just a note -- I think we should hold off on asking for a link until this site is prettified, the big articles are generally complete, and everything is ready for the general public. We should also have some clear standards set down in a style guide for new folks. --mnenyver 13:59, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :I agree, especially about the style guide. If we're going to get flooded with people, we should make it easy for them to be helpful. (No, I'm not saying that more helpers would be bad, that's why I posted a link to the wiki on the yahoo group. I'm just nervous and a tad protective.) That leaves us with the question of what to include in the style guide. Kaja as much as said 'sock it to me' (as Corgi dates herself badly) in her LJ reply to me, so a letter has gone off in e-mail addressing our procedural-type questions. I'll post her reply here, shall I? — Corgi 10:57, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, please! --mnenyver 16:13, 25 April 2008 (UTC)